


Зри в корень

by Tenar30



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У консультирующего детектива непростая жизнь - как и у его верного хроникера. Цикл коротких рассказов о тех случаях, что не попали в печать (и не без причины).<br/>Переведено два из шести авторских рассказов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Задача на три пинты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Plethora of Surmise & other stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14178) by Westron Wynde. 



Тем холодным ноябрьским вечером знакомые шаги на лестнице возвестили о приходе не раз бывавшего нам товарищем в искусстве раскрытия преступлений инспектора Лестрейда. Заметил я и что Холмс, как это у него водится, раздраженно мотнул головой, и вообще весь его вид говорил о том, что вторжение инспектора с распростертыми объятиями встречено не будет.  
Лестрейд, как на грех, выбрал для своего визита самое неподходящее время. Я знал, что привело его к нашему порогу: он имел виды на бутылку солодового виски десятилетней выдержки, которую преподнес мне благодарный клиент и содержимым которой я обещал поделиться, если и когда у инспектора выдастся свободный вечер. Однако то, что этим вечером оказался именно этот, было весьма некстати.  
Холмс с головой ушел в дело необычного исчезновения Данмоу Флитча*, стараясь увязать одно с другим все факты, и только минуту назад потребовал от меня соблюдать тишину по меньшей мере ближайший час. Меня это обычно не слишком затрудняло, поскольку в моем распоряжении находилось несколько номеров «Ланцета», требовавших моего внимания, и уютное место подле пылающего камина. Появление в нашем маленьком пристанище Лестрейда означало, что столь приятному положению вещей не доведется таковым и оставаться.  
Не то чтобы я что-нибудь имел против этого человека, однако временами он бывал весьма словоохотлив, особенно если его приводил сюда какой-нибудь запутанный случай. У Холмса же этим вечером настроение было созерцательное, а под рукой у него была унция табаку, и потому приём инспектору грозил столь же холодный, как ветер, рвавшийся в наши окна.  
Как и следовало ожидать, едва Лестрейд вошел, как Холмс взялся за своё.  
— У меня задача на три трубки, — объявил он, — а я еще и первой не выкурил.  
— Дело? — с надеждой спросил Лестрейд.  
Холмс раздраженно на него взглянул.  
— Потрясающее умозаключение, инспектор. Вы явились ослеплять нас блеском своей проницательности или это всего лишь визит вежливости?  
— А… Да нет, я просто проходил мимо и вот подумал, нельзя ли зайти, пропустить стопочку того виски?  
— Разумеется нет, — обрезал Холмс без экивоков. — Здесь не клуб для джентльменов, желающих выпить. Если вы с доктором Уотсоном желаете одурманить себе разум алкоголем, предлагаю вам отправиться в ближайшее питейное заведение.  
Я временами задаюсь вопросом, есть ли какие-то пределы нелюбезности Холмса, когда на него находит подобный стих. О каком «визите вежливости» может идти речь, если человек решился выбраться из дома таким скверным вечером, как этот? Да и то, много ли найдется желающих провести вечер под одной крышей с тем, кого по праву можно назвать самым бесцеремонным человеком в Лондоне, тоже как-то избегает внимания Холмса.  
Однако оценить жест Лестрейда и протянуть в ответ руку дружбы выпало, как всегда, мне. Я от души ему посочувствовал, глядя, как он мнется на пороге, не зная, уйти или остаться. Выглядел он обескураженным, замотанным и продрогшим чуть ли не до синевы. Покинув своё место у камина, я вышел с ним вместе, надев пальто и шляпу и предложив предоставить Холмса самому себе.  
— Сегодня не очень-то сам на себя похож? — осведомился Лестрейд.  
— Сдается мне, что слишком уж похож, — пробормотал я. — Найдется у вас время на пинту пива?  
— Спрашиваете, — несчастно сказал он. — Теща приехала, и как-то мне не по душе еще один вечер выслушивать, сколько зарабатывает в год муж сестры моей жены, адвокат Реджинальд.  
— И сколько же? — полюбопытствовал я для поддержания разговора.  
Он назвал цифру, которая заставила меня задаться вопросом, не ошибся ли я с выбором профессии. Я вдруг нашел, что и мне тоже выпить бы ничуть не помешало. Он предложил паб в Блэкфрайарс, где, по словам его коллеги, подавали лучшее горькое пиво, какое только можно купить за деньги, и мы, чин по чину подозвав кэб, отправились в означенное заведение.  
Спустя совсем немного времени мы сидели в ярко освещенном, теплом помещении, пропитанном запахом пива и сигаретного дыма, и с трудом слышали сами себя сквозь болтовню соседей и немелодичное треньканье на пианино какого-то человека, силившегося сыграть что-то похожее на Nelly Dean. Однако пиво, как и было обещано, оказалось отменным. Первая пинта исчезла сама собой, вторая последовала за ней несколько медленнее, а над третьей я уже положительно изнемогал.  
К тому же чувствовал я себя определенно навеселе и испытывал приязнь ко всему миру. Лестрейдом же, напротив, во хмелю овладел приступ жалости к себе, и он перестал уделять какое бы то ни было внимание уровню громкости своего голоса.  
— Двадцать пять лет в Скотланд-Ярде лямку тяну, — невнятно излагал он, — и хоть бы какая плешь комариная оценила бы, чтобы нет… нет чтобы сказать не зря, мол.  
— Уверен, что они чрезвычайно высоко вас ставят, — попытался утешить его я.  
Он отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Говорю же вам, мне лучше видно. Я ведь еще совсем мальчишкой начинал, всего сам добивался. Никаких там легких путей, не то что эти юнцы — только заявились, а думают, будто уже всё знают.  
— Боюсь, что в жизни так всегда бывает.  
— Еще и мистер… мистер… — Слово всё никак не хотело ему даваться. — Друг-то ваш, мистер Гнолмс, — сказал он. — И как это он всё так с лёту схватывает? У меня ведь тоже глаза есть, а хоть убейте — не вижу я и половины того, что видит он. Как он это делает?  
— И не говорите, Лестрейд. Сам всё время удивляюсь.  
— Вот вы, доктор, вы же умный человек. Как вы его терпите? Он такой… — Лестрейд неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Как это сказать-то?  
— Неоднозначный?  
— Вот именно. Неоз… Недни… Мнит о себе много, вот что.  
Он подался вперед, как если бы делился сокровенным, обдав меня пивным духом.  
— И знаете что, доктор? — сказал он. — Вот делал бы он то же, что и я, и спеси-то у него бы поубавилось. Хорошо ему там сидеть со своими теориями, когда нам всё самое нудное достается. Под замок их сажать, отмывать, торчать в суде и отвечать на вопросы, и кри… крап… корпеть над этими грудами, горами бумаг. Это проклятье моей жизни. Эта писанина целыми днями.  
К моему изумлению, он вдруг поднялся со стаканом в руке, хотя ноги его держали не совсем твердо.  
— Крыса канцелярская я, вот кто, — объявил он всем присутствующим. — Одно названье что инспектор, а всего-то клерк из Скотланд-Ярда!  
Неприятное молчание, повисшее после этого заявления, не могло не уведомить меня, что дело принимает серьезный оборот. Несколько молодчиков брутального вида возле стойки бара принялись вполголоса между собой переговариваться и бросать в нашу сторону зловещие взгляды. Я усадил Лестрейда обратно на место и предупредил, что говорить не мешало бы потише.  
— Зачем это, кому какое дело? — воинственно воскликнул он, снова вскакивая. — А кто хочет схватки, тот ее получит!  
К прискорбию, один из головорезов решил воспользоваться его предложением. Здоровенный, дебелый, не меньше шести футов ростом, он, поигрывая мускулами, возвышался над низкорослым инспектором, который — надо отдать ему должное — стойко удерживал позиции.  
— Нарываешься, солнышко? — проворковал Лестрейд, вытягиваясь во весь свой далеко не внушительный рост.  
— Мы здесь копов не привечаем, — угрожающе сказал верзила. — Особенно инспекторов из Скотланд-Ярда. Кое-кто из вашей братии упёк моего братишку на семь лет.  
Я внутренне застонал. Вечер и в самом деле обещал стать очень оживленным.  
— Ну, это был не я, — сказал Лестрейд. — Достанься это дело мне, я бы, конечно, упёк его лет на семьдесят!  
И он засмеялся, хотя верзиле это забавным не показалось. От обрушенного им удара Лестрейд промчался по столу, оставляя за собой след из разметанных стаканов и пивных луж. Он приземлился на пол с разбитым в кровь носом, в то время как его противник утробно хохотал.  
Я лелеял надежду, что на этом всё и закончится, однако самообладание Лестрейда испустило дух под натиском спиртного и уязвленного самолюбия. Мое предложение сыграть общее тактическое отступление, которое я выдвинул, помогая ему встать, было яростно отвергнуто.  
— Уйти? — вскинулся он. — Уйти сейчас, когда только-только становится интересно?  
С этими словами он бросился в атаку, обхватил здоровяка поперек талии, осуществив захват, достойных лучших игроков в регби, и они оба рухнули в толпу у стойки бара. Кто-то кому-то отвесил пинка, на чью-то голову опрокинулось содержимое стакана, и вот там, где только минуту назад люди предавались мирной неге за кружкой пива, теперь кипела рукопашная. Пианино, в которое врезался стул, издало тягостный стон, а на лице у пьяного пианиста, опрокинувшегося на спину вместе с тем, на чем он сидел, читалось недоумение по поводу того, куда же делся его инструмент.  
Я, однако, в первую очередь волновался за Лестрейда, хотя никакой нужды в беспокойстве и не было. Пока я пробивался сквозь толпу разбушевавшихся мужчин, у одного из которых на спине повисла женщина, со знанием дела обрывавшая ему уши, инспектор каким-то образом умудрился взять верх и разделывал своего противника под орех. Я попытался его оттащить, получил за заботу удар в челюсть и едва успел пригнуть голову, чтобы не получить еще и столом, который пролетел мимо и вызвал обрушение бутылок в баре.  
Драка прекратилась только когда кто-то крикнул, что сейчас здесь будут копы. Никогда в жизни я не видел, чтобы место пустело с такой скоростью. Мне не оставалось ничего лучшего, как последовать столь прекрасному примеру, и, поставив торжествующего Лестрейда на ноги, я практически выволок его наружу.  
Свежий воздух его несколько отрезвил, хотя от раскаяния он был по-прежнему далек.  
— Какая ночь! — воскликнул он. — Я так не веселился со времен мятежа в доках. Как хорошо, что мы с вами пошли выпить, доктор. Говорил же я вам — отменное пиво.  
— Но Лестрейд, вы только посмотрите, в каком вы состоянии.  
Хотя он и вышел победителем, его плачевный вид, признаться, свидетельствовал скорее о поражении. По щекам размазана кровь, один глаз начал заплывать, шляпа вывернута наизнанку, пальто в пивных потёках. И всё же выглядел он необычайно довольным собой.  
— Вы на себя взгляните, доктор. У вас губа разбита.  
— Это вы мне разбили.  
— Да вы что? Ну извините. Это я слегка увлекся. Совсем на меня не похоже.  
— М-да, но не можете же вы появиться перед вашей тещей в таком виде, — сказал я. — Предлагаю вам переночевать у нас на Бейкер-Стрит.  
— Мистеру Холмсу это не понравится. У него же там задача на три трубки. К тому же что мы скажем, если он спросит, что случилось?  
Достойный ответ пришел нам в голову одновременно, и наш веселый смех эхом раскатился по пустым улицам.  
— Скажем ему, — усмехнулся я, — что у нас была задача на три пинты!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В данном случае не совсем ясно, что именно имеется в виду под «Dunmow Flitch». Это может быть имя-фамилия, а может намёк на один старинный обычай, который существовал в Данмоу (графство Эссекс) с 1111 года. Любой человек, прибыв в Данмоу, мог потребовать копченый свиной окорок у местных жителей, если поклянется, преклонив колени на два острых камня у церковных дверей, что в течение предшествующих 12 месяцев и одного дня он ни разу не поссорился с женой и не мечтал быть холостым. В период с 1244 по 1773 г. было роздано 8 окороков, в том числе в 1701 году — сразу двум парам. Соответственно, в этом случае Dunmow Flitch — это «свиной окорок из Данмоу».


	2. Дело о зловредной форели

У всех есть свои увлечения.  
Для меня это музыка. Когда мною овладевает определенный настрой, я не могу пожелать себе лучшего товарища — не из людей, я имею в виду — чем моя верная скрипка.  
Она прощает мне самые мрачные мои капризы и дурное обхождение, которому я ее подвергаю, когда не в духе. Она с готовностью вдыхает жизнь и в мои собственные музыкальные фантазии, и воспаряет до высот тех сочинений, которые явились плодом вдохновения людей более искушенных в композиторском искусстве, чем я. Она ничего не требует, кроме как заменить несколько струн время от времени, занимает очень мало места, приносит огромное удовольствие, и она прекрасна сама по себе.  
Того же, боюсь, нельзя сказать об объекте почитания, ставшем закономерным следствием неординарного увлечения моего достойного друга и коллеги, доктора Джона Уотсона.  
По сравнению с бесконечным мастерством подлинного Страдивари, достоинства выпотрошенной, высушенной и водруженной на подставку озерной форели крайне немногочисленны. Таково, по крайней мере, мое мнение. Если же придерживаться взглядов мистера Морриса[1], воодушевленно советовавшего «не держать в своем доме ничего такого, о чем вы не знаете, что это полезно, или не считаете, что это красиво», то «Перси» — как окрестил это чудище со стеклянными глазами его владелец — потерпит фиаско по всем пунктам.  
Соглашусь, что он крупнее, чем обычно бывают форели, однако то, является ли Перси самым прекрасным представителем Salmo trutta из имевших любезность оказаться под стеклом — вопрос спорный. День и ночь он плавает среди обрывков мочала, изображающих из себя камыши, с выражением самого глубокого неудовольствия, какое — если здраво рассудить — только и могло появиться на физиономии у форели в его состоянии.  
Уотсон, однако, неадекватно им гордится. Перси сам по себе является опровержением тому, что добрые старые деньки прошли и рыболову теперь ждать больше нечего. Это памятник его великому достижению и отрава моего существования.  
Вечерами, когда на улице темень и бушует непогода, он остановит на нем свой блуждающий взор — неизбежно остановит, ибо Перси примостился над его столом. Мечтательное выражение появится у него во взоре, он вздохнет своему воспоминанию, и мне станет ясно, что сейчас меня попотчуют очередным рассказом о том, как Перси был выужен из холодного шотландского озера на утяжеленную нимфу, скрученную из бороздок пера фазана[2]. А буду я особенно неудачлив — он еще и предъявит означенную мушку, возлежащую на подставке для писчих перьев, и мне придется сказать нечто лестное о его мастерстве.  
То есть попытаться сказать, поскольку, пройдя через этот ритуал большее число раз, чем мне хотелось бы помнить, я нахожу, что исчерпал эпитеты, призванные воздать должное этому скоплению перьев и бусинок. Всё, что действительно должно быть сказано по данному поводу — это то, что приманка достойно выполнила задачу по введению в заблуждение форели пятнадцати с половиной дюймов. Можно было бы пожелать экземпляр, который не выглядел бы столь злобно, но красота, как говорится, в глазах смотрящего. Уотсон в нем души не чает, остальные же обитатели 221b такие чувства разделяют не вполне.  
Миссис Хадсон, к примеру, считает, что самое подходящее для него место — в комнате у нашего любезного доктора, а не на виду у всех, где оно могло бы напугать приличных людей. И у меня, разумеется, были клиенты, которые на него косились.  
Леди каждый раз заливались краской, а джентльмены вежливо задавали вопрос о его происхождении, и один только Уотсон рад был просветить их на этот счет. Только один из посетителей, священник с юго-востока страны, пришел от этого создания в такой восторг, что совершенно забыл причину своего ко мне обращения и потратил впустую добрых четверть часа, пытаясь снова собрать разбежавшиеся мысли.  
В этих случаях меня так и подмывает потребовать перемещения Перси в какой-нибудь угол, где он не будет так бросаться в глаза. Я, однако, напоминаю себе, что Уотсон вносит половину платы за проживание в этой квартире, ставшей, правда, менее живописной после появления в ней чучела форели, и имеет право размещать свои спортивные трофеи везде, где пожелает. Не забываю я и того, что наше гармоничное сосуществование зиждется на компромиссе. Перси — это цена, которую я плачу за то, что Уотсон безропотно сносит немелодичные звуки, которые я порой безучастно извлекаю из своей скрипки.  
К тому же я осознаю, что сам отчасти виноват в его появлении в нашей обители. Первое время, когда мы еще только начали снимать на двоих это жилище, мне пришло в голову, что человек может заполнить свой день чем-нибудь получше праздного времяпрепровождения у камина и чтения газет до рези в глазах. Памятуя о его тогдашнем ослабленном состоянии, полагаю, не слишком благоразумно было озвучивать мысль о том, что ему было бы лучше заняться каким-нибудь делом, более располагающим к физическому и душевному здоровью.  
Он спросил, каким же это; я предложил нечто такое, где можно сидеть на свежем воздухе и пожинать плоды трудов своих. Рыбалка, похоже, в точности соответствовала всем заявленным критериям, и за мое предложение ухватились с наводящей на тревожные размышления готовностью.  
Уотсон заявил, что в юности был искусным рыболовом и страстным любителем ужения на муху. И только несколько дней спустя, запнувшись об удочки и напоровшись на небрежно разбросанные крючки, я осознал, какое зло выпустил из пресловутого ящика Пандоры.  
Вообще-то я ничего против рыбалки не имею — я, бывало, и сам принимал в этом участие — но никогда она не захватывала меня так, как моего друга.  
За три года, прошедшие с моего предложения, он объездил всю страну и возвращался домой с байками о карпе размером с тарелку, щуке величиной с человеческую руку и окуне, который чуть не оттяпал ему палец. Всё это чрезвычайно любопытно для другого такого же энтузиаста, однако я, осмелюсь сказать, не в состоянии уловить самой глубинной прелести в создании Green Highlander, мушки на лосося. Однажды я высказал предположение, что мне, возможно, будет интереснее, если время от времени он будет предъявлять некое наглядное доказательство своей доблести; с тех пор я только и делаю, что жалею об этих словах.  
Вот потому-то после одной из таких поездок в 1884 году у нас и поселился Перси. Я помню этот вечер даже слишком хорошо, поскольку стояла непривычно теплая для начала апреля погода, и в квартире у нас было довольно душно. Я пришел домой и обнаружил там вернувшегося из своего рыбацкого вояжа Уотсона и какой-то странный запашок в воздухе, вроде того, какой бывает, когда где-нибудь за шкафом мышь испустит дух и разлагается потом потихоньку, пока аромат не укажет нам место ее последнего пристанища.  
В данном случае источник запаха лежал передо мной на столе. Чуть влажный пакет, туго завернутый в газеты. Любопытство взяло верх, я раскрыл сверток и оказался с глазу на глаз с большой серебристой рыбиной в темно-красную крапинку, выловленной, как меня уведомили, в ледяных водах озера Лох-Левен.  
Я по неведению своему предположил, что это нам на ужин, хотя запах наводил на мысли о том, что рыба уже не в самой лучшей форме. У Уотсона замыслы были другими. На следующее утро он исчез вместе с форелью. Когда он вновь объявился, я по грязи, забрызгавшей его брюки, и по торчащему из кармана краю квитанции сделал вывод, что они с рыбой прогулялись до Финсбери, а если точнее, то дошли до Рэднор-Стрит.  
На мой вежливый вопрос он ответил, что не может мне сказать о цели своей вылазки, потому как попозже это будет сюрпризом. От таких поползновений мне становится не по себе. Я предпочитаю быть готовым к тому, что жизни вздумается на меня обрушить. Посему, проведя небольшое расследование, я выяснил, что конечным пунктом назначения у Уотсона была известная мастерская таксидермистов «Джон Купер и сыновья». Вскоре из моего ящика стола исчезла его чековая книжка. Я боялся даже думать о том, во сколько ему это обошлось.  
Несколько месяцев спустя Перси вернулся — чешуя его блестела якобы как от воды от заливавшего ее лака, расположился он в стеклянном ящике с выдвижной стенкой, на подставке, к которой была прикреплена позолоченная табличка, сообщавшая дату и место его поимки, а также имя его гордого владельца. Мы решили, что самое подходящее для него место — у Уотсона над столом, и там он и остался, холимый и лелеемый виновником его погибели.  
Вообще-то говоря, на подобную ерунду я не обращаю внимания, но думаю, что не преувеличу, если скажу, что с появлением Перси в нашем прежде безмятежном жилище стало как-то не вполне уютно.  
Казалось, его мрачный взор отслеживал каждое мое движение; когда же я оставался один, и пламя камина вдруг вспыхивало красным отблеском в его глазах — тогда он представлялся мне злым духом, вдруг сошедшим со страниц средневековых преданий. Я, пока Ватсона не было, стал накрывать его чем-нибудь сверху; но и тогда я, ручаюсь, ощущал на себе тлетворные флюиды, которые испускали эти желтые глаза-бусины, пытающиеся прожечь в ткани дырку и испепелить меня на месте.  
Я не рассказывал Уотсону об этих дурацких фантазиях, боясь его обидеть. Однако по меньшей мере пару раз он, придя домой, обнаружил Перси под покрывалом, и мне пришлось плести небылицы про пагубное воздействие солнечного света. Я изо всех сил старался быть убедительным, однако у Уотсона, к счастью — или к сожалению, это уж как посмотреть — всегда всё написано на лице, и теперь на нем было написано, что он мне не поверил. С тех пор он поглядывал на нас обоих с подозрением, как будто бы считал, что отношения наши до крайности натянутые — что было гораздо ближе к истине, чем ему представлялось.  
Любить рыбину я был не в состоянии, но и намеренно замышлять против нее недоброе, зная, как она Уотсону дорога, я тоже не мог. Говорю это в свою защиту, поскольку последующие события могли бы навести на мысли противоположные — факты, однако, неопровержимы.  
Ко времени, когда это случилось, Перси прожил с нами почти год. Уотсон снова уехал в Шотландию, замыслив превзойти собственное достижение. Я не слишком-то желал ему удачи — даже думать о том, что он найдет для Перси друга, было выше моих сил. Дождь, что для него обычно в это время года, лил как из ведра, от чего раскисали и дороги, и люди.  
Не найдя ничего для себя интересного за пределами дома, я занялся внесением новых данных в свой каталог. Признаться, больше всего в отсутствии порядка раздражает то, сколько времени тратится на то, чтобы хоть что-то найти. На сей раз куда-то делись записи на букву T, и только после длинных и утомительных поисков я их приметил на медицинском справочнике на книжной полке у Уотсона над столом.  
Без них сведения о Талботе Тилере, теддингтонском укротителе тигров, были бы неполными, и то, что я не мог до них дотянуться, выводило из себя. Если бы я не стоял по щиколотку в разбросанных по полу бумагах, а в комнате не было бы всё перевернуто вверх дном, я бы сходил за стулом. Вместо этого я взял трость и попытался спихнуть папку с высоты. После нескольких тычков она качнулась в нерешительности, а затем рухнула вниз вместе со стопой книг.  
Я видел, как они падают. Я пытался их поймать. Без успеха.  
Стекло разбилось. Что-то хрустнуло.  
В персином стеклянном ящике теперь покоилось несколько объемистых томов. Я, внутренне содрогаясь, откинул ткань. Разрушения были ужасающими. Я еще мог что-то сделать с разбитым стеклом, но что можно сделать с изувеченной рыбой, я не имел ни малейшего представления. Перси превратился в месиво из обрывков рыбьей кожи, гипсовой крошки и рассыпавшейся чешуи. Пресловутый глаз выпал из глазницы и, молчаливо попрекая за недопустимую жестокость, воззрился на меня с немой укоризной.  
Было бы сильным преуменьшением сказать, что такой поворот событий меня слегка обеспокоил. Я никогда не уклоняюсь от ответственности, но я опасался, что сказать Уотсону, что его гордость и радость развалилась на кусочки и отправилась в мусорное ведро, у меня может не хватить духу. Он будет глубоко опечален и — вполне справедливо — никогда мне этого не простит.  
Другими словами, до его возвращения у меня оставался один день на то, чтобы как-то загладить свою вину.  
Первым делом я направился в магазин близнецов Дженкинс, которые занимались сбытом тех предметов первой необходимости, о необходимости которых никто не догадывается, пока они не становятся нужны позарез. Накладки на усы, дабы они не макались в чашку, цельные морковины вместе с тальком, некомплектные стаффордширские спаниельчики[3] — это и многое другое можно было найти на битком набитых полках, находящихся под бдительным оком Айзека и Игнатиуса Дженкинсов.  
То, чего у них не было, они могли достать, если клиент готов был раскошелиться. Клиентом в данном случае был я. Они хорошо меня знали — почти всё необходимое для маскировки я всегда приобретал у них. Однако они в первую очередь были людьми деловыми. И чем отчаяннее покупателю было что-нибудь нужно, тем более уклончиво они себя вели и тем выше поднимались цены. Этот несчастный случай собирался дорого мне стать.  
Их приемы я знал: поджать губы, тяжко вздохнуть, пробормотать что-то про то, как непросто будет подыскать замену, а потом осведомиться, знаю ли я о том, сколько это может стоить. Полагаю, к этому я был готов, и по тому, каким оценивающим взором эта пара окидывала разложенную перед ними несчастную жертву, было совершенно ясно, во что выльются знакомые симптомы.  
— Господи! Ох ты боже мой! — воскликнул Айзек Дженкинс, поджимая губы и испуская тяжкий вздох. — Вот беда так беда, доложу я вам.  
— Непросто будет подыскать замену, — сказал Игнатиус Дженкинс, в точности перенимая скорбное выражение лица и участливый тон брата. — Вы хоть знаете, сколько это может стоить?  
— Да и что мы можем тут поделать, а, Игнатиус?  
— Да уж… И вся королевская конница, и вся королевская рать эту рыбу не сможет собрать.  
— Твоя правда, брат. А можно спросить, мистер Холмс, что стряслось со столь прекрасным образцом рыболовного искусства?  
— На него обрушился удар судьбы.  
— И впрямь обрушился, — заметил Айзек Дженкинс. — Но что же делать, Игнатиус, что делать?  
Братья, уставившись друг на друга, надолго застыли. Я пришел к выводу, что это их обычная метода убеждения обезумевших клиентов расстаться с деньгами, и само собой разумеется, это не могло не оказать действия и на меня.  
В таковом состоянии я и произнес сакраментальное:  
— Нужно к завтрашнему дню, и неважно, сколько это будет стоить.  
При упоминании о деньгах оба просветлели. Сцена потеряла в их лице великих артистов — это явно было их призванием, настолько слаженно и виртуозно они играли.  
— О, ну что ж, это совсем другое дело, а, Игнатиус?  
— Твоя правда, Айзек.  
— Завтра, значит? Придется подыскать замену.  
— Хотя не так-то просто найти озерную форель такой длины.  
Потом они ухмыльнулись и произнесли в унисон:  
— Положитесь на нас, мистер Холмс. Мы посмотрим, что тут можно сделать.  
На этом я с ними распрощался и ушел в надежде, что к завтрашнему вечеру у меня будет хоть что-нибудь, что можно будет поставить на место Перси. Всё это так мучительно не шло у меня из головы, что по возвращении на Бейкер-стрит я совсем извелся, неучтиво отверг все предложения поужинать и даже дошел до того, что принялся наводить порядок в том хаосе, который царил в моих бумагах. Спал я плохо и весь следующий день провел как на иголках, ожидая стука в дверь.  
Наконец в шесть часов Перси — или по крайней мере заместитель Перси — вернулся, а я избавился от денег, которых хватило бы на оплату квартиры за несколько недель. Не буду отрицать: со своей задачей при сложившихся обстоятельствах они справились превосходно. Стекло заменили и отполировали до зеркального блеска. Из-за стекла на меня равнодушно взирал близнец Перси, гораздо более дружелюбно настроенный товарищ, застывший навеки посреди камышей и гальки своего голубого дома.  
Должным образом впечатленный, я водрузил его на законное место над столом и не без опасений стал ждать возвращения Уотсона.  
Ждать в подвешенном состоянии долго не пришлось. Не прошло и получаса, как он вернулся, вымотанный своей поездкой, и свалил удочки и снасти в углу. С усталым вздохом опустился на диван и объявил, как же он рад вернуться домой.  
— Похвастаться на сей раз нечем, — поделился он.  
Я невольно перевел взгляд на персиного двойника. Уотсон заметил, на что я смотрю, и обратил на рыбу любящий взор.  
— Опять ты, старина, остался без друга, — сказал он.  
— Что же так? — спросил я, торопясь отвлечь его внимание.  
— Гроза, каких свет не видывал, — пояснил он, вновь переводя взгляд на меня. — Только часа три за все выходные и удалось более-менее прилично порыбачить.  
— Ну, в это время года дождя и следовало ожидать.  
— Да я обычно и не обращаю на него внимания, но тут он мне хлестал прямо в лицо. Пришлось это безнадежное дело бросить и почти всё время просидеть в пансионе.  
— Удовольствие ниже среднего.  
— Не совсем. Муж хозяйки пансиона мастерски играет на волынке. Он научил меня самым азам. Стоит поразмыслить, не заняться ли мне этим. Всего за пару дней у меня неплохо стало получаться.  
Я представил себе грядущие писки и вопли — если он это и впрямь серьезно — и мысленно застонал.  
— Неплохо — это как? — уточнил я.  
Он подошел к своему столу, на который принялся деловито выкладывать рыболовных мушек.  
— Выучил почти половину «The Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lomond»[4].  
— И до куда же?  
— До «You take the high road and I’ll take the low road».  
— Дело, значит, еще не дошло до тоскливых возгласов по поводу неосуществимости замыслов о встрече на берегах означенного озера?  
Он хихикнул.  
— Еще день, и я бы выучил песню целиком. М-да. — И к моей тревоге, взгляд его опять устремился к опостылевшему ящику и рыбьему самозванцу. — Ну-с, — сказал он, — а вы чем занимались?  
— Ничего интересного. Вносил примечания в свои реестры.  
— Думается мне, что у вас были занятия и помимо этого, — сказал он, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом и усмехаясь с видом знатока. — Более того, что-то мне подсказывает, что времена у вас были тяжелые.  
— Ума не приложу, на что это вы намекаете.  
— Да полно, Холмс, вас же явно что-то угнетало последние несколько дней. У вас темные круги под глазами от усталости и недосыпа, персидская туфля вон пустая, когда вы ее только за день до моего отъезда наполняли, я сам видел, и… — Он с самодовольным видом окинул меня взглядом. — Я заметил, что при бритье вы были совсем неосторожны.  
И верно, тем утром мне было решительно не до того, и бритва дважды сорвалась.  
— Ну, скажете, я не прав? — вопросил он.  
— Я был слегка озабочен, да.  
— Полагаю, что в таком случае, — заявил он не без покровительности, — мне известна причина вашей озабоченности.  
— Уотсон, право слово, — предостерег я. — Вы уезжаете на выходные, сводите знакомство с волынками и возвращаетесь домой со странными идеями, что можете побить меня моим же собственным оружием.  
— Кое-какой навык в искусстве наблюдать и делать выводы у меня есть. Хотите пари?  
Смутные сомнения начали закрадываться мне в голову.  
— Разумеется, нет.  
— Ну же, Холмс, всего-то лишь какой-то шиллинг.  
Отказаться — значит создать впечатление, будто я боюсь, что он сейчас начнет и в самом деле, чего доброго, из шляпы кроликов вытаскивать. Пришлось согласиться.  
— Как вам угодно. Хотя я думаю, что вы блефуете, доктор.  
— Посмотрим. — Он смерил меня снисходительным взглядом. — Так, ну и что же случилось с Перси?  
Я чуть не выронил трубку.  
— О чем это вы?  
— А вы это отрицаете?  
— Я не собираюсь ничего отрицать, пока не услышу оснований для такого нелепого обвинения.  
Он оживленно потер руки.  
— Ну что же, всё довольно просто. В комнате противоестественный порядок, и наведение этого порядка, как мне сказала миссис Хадсон, заняло у вас вчера уйму времени.  
Я и не подозревал, что неразбериха в комнате может в какую-либо сторону отличаться от естественной.  
— Это мне ясно и потому, что все ваши каталоги втиснуты на одну полку. Не в алфавитном порядке, разумеется, но факт остается фактом — они все лежат в одном месте. И та гора бумаг, которая пристроилась у вас за креслом, тоже исчезла. С чего бы это? Раньше вы предпринимали такие титанические усилия по приведению нашей комнаты в приличный вид только когда или ждали кого-нибудь из ряда вон, или чувствовали себя в чем-то виноватым и хотели поднять мне настроение, прежде чем вываливать на меня дурные новости. Как вам пока мои рассуждения?  
Судя по всему, подоплека моих действий была очевидней, чем я думал. Кажется, я за эти несколько лет, сам не подозревая, взрастил себе достойного ученика.  
— Продолжайте, — сказал я.  
— Если бы вы кого-нибудь ждали, вы бы тут в халате не рассиживали. Значит, вы себя чувствуете в чем-то виноватым. Когда я вижу, что мои книги кучей свалены на полку над столом, мне ничего не остается, как заключить, что кто-то устроил из них лавину, которая погребла под собой Перси. — Он помолчал. — Ну так что, Холмс?  
В его умозаключениях были какие-то поразительные скачки, и их бы я постыдился называть своими, но он, тем не менее, натолкнулся на истину. Я выудил из кармана монету и бросил ему.  
— Ха! — торжествующе воскликнул он. — Так я был прав.  
— Да, — согласился я. — Мои извинения, дорогой друг. Это было совершенно неумышленно.  
— Учитывая вашу неприязнь к Перси, я имел бы полное право подумать и по-другому, — сказал он. — Но вы попытались возместить ущерб, так что я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы вас простить.  
— Очень любезно с вашей стороны. — До меня вдруг дошел смысл его слов. — То есть как это "попытался"? Это прекрасный образчик реставрации.  
Он фыркнул.  
— И я это слышу от человека, который проповедует, что нет ничего важнее мелочей!  
— О чем вы?  
— Взгляните еще раз, Холмс, и вам самому станет яснее ясного, почему я был так уверен, что с Перси что-то стряслось.  
Я взглянул, но ничего не увидел и вынужден был признать и это.  
— Перси был озерной форелью, — пояснил он, тыкая пальцем в ящик. — А это голавль!  
После его указания я начал понимать, что он имеет в виду. Этот Перси был мастерски раскрашен, но раскраска эта тем не менее имела серебристый оттенок с вкраплением красного. Однако самое большое различие было в отсутствии жирового плавника и зубов.  
Айзек и Игнатиус Дженкинсы старались изо всех сил, но в конечном счете винить я мог только себя. От безысходности я толком и не рассмотрел то, что мне принесли. Меня бы любая рыба устроила. Я забыл, что рыбаки свидетельства своих достижений способны опознать с первого взгляда, так же, как они узнали бы собственных детей.  
— В самом деле, — сказал я.  
— Элементарно, — сказал он. — С вас форель, Холмс.  
Было в его тоне нечто подозрительно похожее на угрозу.  
— В шубертовском[5] смысле? — спросил я.  
Уотсон покачал головой.  
— Или Перси, или другая рыба, пойманная таким же образом.  
— И что же вы предлагаете?  
— Или в следующий раз вы поедете со мной, или приведете Перси в божеский вид.  
Похоже, мне предстояло выбрать меньшее из двух зол. Я достал коробку, в которой покоились персины останки, чтобы оценить увечья, нанесенные мной противнику. Могу поклясться, что рыбьи губы изогнулись в торжествующей улыбке.  
Возрождение Перси в былой славе стало бы мне в небольшое состояние. И тем не менее, если выбирать между походом на Рэднор-стрит и перспективой провести все выходные в какой-то глухомани, выслушивая рыбацкие байки и не имея возможности вырваться — то первое бесконечно более привлекательно.  
Так что по истечении какого-то количества времени и изрядного количества денег, мой старый неприятель вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, такой же видный как и в первый раз, и такой же злобный как и всегда. Всё оставшееся время наши отношения были весьма натянутыми, пока не настал тот день, когда Уотсон забрал Перси из нашей комнаты и нашел для него место в доме, где он поселился со своей женой. Миссис Уотсон относилась к этому субъекту гораздо более терпимо, главным образом благодаря настойчивости, проявленной ей в стремлении поселить его в приемной, где пациенты могли бы им любоваться, а она нет.  
Что до меня, то я обнаружил, что мне не хватало моей былой Немезиды почти так же, как и ее владельца. Враждебность со временем превратилась в нежность, и я часто ловил себя на том, что с удовольствием вспоминаю времена, когда пытался одурачить своего бдительного друга и выдать скромного голавля за величественную форель.  
Его отсутствие вводило меня в заблуждение и не давало поминать дурное — до того дня, когда он снова вернулся, а наша антипатия немедленно всплыла опять. До рукопашной, правда, дело не дошло, хотя Перси сыграл решающую и чуть ли не фатальную роль в истерическом припадке леди Констанции Холмдели, о чем Уотсон, по понятным причинам, не торопится поведать почтенной публике.  
Но это и в самом деле повесть, которую мир услышать еще не готов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Холмс имеет в виду Уильяма Морриса, английского художника, дизайнера, оформителя книг, разработчика типографских шрифтов, поэта и социалиста. Моррис утверждал, что предметное окружение общества свидетельствует о его моральном состоянии. Как дизайнер он ратовал за уникальность авторских художественных решений, возвращение к ручному производству вещей и в целом к естественной простоте и удобству старинных традиционных домов. Ему принадлежит огромная роль в создании домашнего стиля, который теперь принято называть "английским". Уильяма Морриса интересовала не просто красота вещи, а ее органичная соразмерность собственному окружению, в котором в свою очередь не должно было быть ничего лишнего, ничего "слишком". Он чувствовал и стремился к изучению уникальной ауры, под воздействие которой попадает человек или вещь. Спровоцировал возникновение модерна — нового "большого" стиля в европейском искусстве.
> 
> 2\. Судя по всему, Уотсон пользовался самым сложным из способов рыбной ловли — нахлыстом (нахлыст — это ловля на искусственную мушку). Так как снасти для этого — удовольствие весьма дорогостоящее (ибо производились по самым передовым технологиям своего времени), то и удовольствие это было в основном для узкого круга элиты рыболовного мира (в основном аристократов). Особенность этого способа в том, что в нем не используется ни грузило, ни обычная приманка. Вместо лески для утяжеления берут специальный шнур, который, прежде чем закинуть, «разыгрывают», т.е. постепенно разматывают резкими движениями, примерно как пастух свой кнут. Роль же приманки играет почти невесомая мушка, имитирующая какое-нибудь насекомое. Мушек вяжут сами рыболовы, и это целое искусство. Десятилетиями существуют даже целые школы по вязанию мушек. Мушки есть разные: сухие (для ловли на поверхности воды), мокрые (для ловли в толще воды), нимфы (тяжелые тонущие мушки, имитирующие личинки насекомых), эмерджеры (мушки, имитирующие вылупляющихся на поверхности воды насекомых), а также великое множество других переходных видов и подвидов.
> 
> 3\. Под спаниэльчиками имеются в виду фарфоровые собачки, очевидно из набора или же парные. Некомплектные они таким же образом, как чашки-блюдца из сервиза, от которого осталось только несколько предметов. Подробнее про них здесь: http://b-a-n-s-h-e-e.livejournal.com/873975.html  
> Морковь имеется в виду небольшая, «пальчиковая». Собственно, ее как «пальцы» и использовали: макали в тальк и засовывали в перчатки, если они были слишком жесткими. Чтобы легче было надевать.
> 
> 4\. «Прекрасные берега Лох-Ломонда» — знаменитая старинная шотландская песня, написанная в 18 веке и ставшая с тех пор практически народной (в Англии ее знает каждый ребенок). Представляет она из себя по сути любовное послание, и считается, что основой послужило реальное письмо, которое написал своей возлюбленной приговоренный к смерти за государственную измену якобит, участник восстания 1745 года. Письмо должен был доставить девушке освобожденный товарищ этого молодого человека. Поэтому в песне в частности есть строки о том, что письмо отправится в Шотландию, на берега родного озера, «верхней дорогой» (High road), а дух казненного молодого человека отправится туда же «нижней дорогой» (Low road). Существовало поверье, что дух любого шотландца, умершего на чужбине, вернется в родные края этой самой «нижней дорогой».  
> Душераздирающая история, в общем. 
> 
> 5\. У Шуберта есть фортепьянный квинтет под названием «Форель».


End file.
